iSleepover
by Tori Nicole
Summary: Carly invites Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Wendy over for a sleepover, but when Wendy suggests they play spin the bottle, will they agree? And if so, who gets to kiss who? Seddie! Alittle bit Cibby. Rated T for cursing and kissing.
1. iSleepover

**Authors note: I hope you like this! I got the Spin the Bottle idea from Geekquality. She's a great fan-fiction writer! You should check her out ****J Anyway, enjoy! And there will be more chapters.**

Carly's POV

Yay! I finally got Sam to agree to a sleepover! EEKK! Okay, sorry for the girlish scream, I've just wanted to have a sleepover so badly with all my friends. Plus, next month is our last month of school, then we have summer vacation, and then we're off to college! Sam, Freddie, and I have been applying for a lot of the colleges in Seattle so we don't have to go our seperate ways.

I invited Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Wendy. Don't ask why I invited Gibby, i've kinda developed a small crush on him. Shhh! Don't tell anyone! He's just so sweet and cute.

Soon the door flung open, it was Sam. She never bothered to knock, Oh Sam...

She was already in her pajamas, a black tank top with Gir on it. She watched Invader Zim? Never knew... She also had on zebra prink pajamas and a neon green sock on one foot and a black one on the other. She had a very... different style? But I had to admit her pajama's were very cute!

"Hey Sam! I like your shirt! You watch Invader Zim?" I said.

"Hey Carls! And yeah, I found my mom passed out on the couch one night and I was bored to I turned on the TV and it was on and I was too lazy to change the channel." She said as she jumped on to the couch.

Then her head turned to the kitchen where I had a bunch of snacks set on the counter.

"FOOD!" She yelled as she darted past me to the kitchen. I let out a small laugh. Typical Sam.

"Save some for everyone else!" I said as I picked up her sleeping bag and night bag.

"No promises..." She said with food in her mouth. Again, typical Sam.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I walked over to my computer to update my Splashface status.

'Sleepover with Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, and Wendy Harrison.' **(A/N: I don't know Wendy's last name) **Then I tagged them all in my status.

"Hola ladies!" I heard Freddie say as he came in. He was also in his pajamas, I told everyone to come here wearing them. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue checkered sweat pants with white socks.

"Hey Freddie!" I said.

"Sup Fredward." Sam said. I don't remember a time when she ever called Freddie, Freddie.

He took a seat next to me and Sam and grabbed a twizzler and twirled it around before he started eating it.

Then Gibby came. He, surprisingly, had on a white t-shirt and green sweat pants with black socks.

"Sup people." He said as he walked in.

"Hey Gibbah." We all said. He likes when we add that to his name.

Wendy came in after. She had on a pink tank top with Hello Kitty on it, pink shorts with hearts on them, and fuzzy pink slippers.

" Hey guys!" She said happily. I met Wendy after I met Sam and we became great friends, mostly because we're so alike, and me and Sam are different. Don't get me wrong, Sam's my best friend, but sometimes it's nice to have a friend who you can have your nails done with and talk about boys with. I introduced her to Sam after we became friends and they became pretty good friends too.

"Hey Wendy!" I yelled. I was near the computer and she was at the door so I wanted to make sure she could hear me.

"Sup Wendy." Sam said, she was playing with a piece of string that she ripped from her tank top.

Oh, I never told you what I was wearing! I'm wearing a light purple tank top that has a bight white heart in the middle and plain white shorts with frilly thingies at the ends and light purple slippers.

I went upstairs to go to the bathroom and when I came back down, Gibby and Wendy were talking about the school project they were paired up to do and Sam was playing that reflex game with Freddie, you know, the one where she slaps his hands before he can pull them away?

After a while, we got kinda bored.

"Guys, maybe we should play a game!" I said.

"We could play beat up Fredward until he cries." Sam said without emotion.

"Sam!" I scolded.

"Whatever, just trying to help." She said, still fascinated by the string she was playing with before.

Freddie glared at Sam.

"I know," Wendy started, we all turned to look at her.

"how about Spin the Bottle?" She finished.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Hehe... i'm not very good at cliff hangers. But anyway, I gotta get to bed so I can goto the greatest place in the world tomorrow! School! Note the sarcasm. Its already 11:33 PM and I have to get up at 6:45 AM. Oh joy... How many of you guys stay up late and procrastinate when you know you have school the next day? *raises hand* Hehehe... anyway, i'll probably write the next chapter tomorrow or sometime next week, or this week, i'm not sure what you call it if it's Sunday. Okay bye!**


	2. iPlay Spin the Bottle

**I'm back with the next chapter! Yipee! Pretty fast huh? Well its 12:03 AM and I have to get up at 6:45 AM again as usual but i'm staying up for you guys! And i'm staying up for youtube videos hehe... sad i know... ANYWAY... I want to say thanks to everyone with the kind reviews! I hate when I get constructive critism and really all the person's doing is cursing at me. I got that in a few of my other stories but none in this one! So thanks to everyone and special thanks to pielovingchick who suggested that Freddie kisses Wendy to make Sam jealous! And thanks to UltraMegaStar for saying that they created their account just to review my story! 3 you guys and i'll try to update quick! Okay and now, on with the story!**

_Sam's POV_

"how about Spin the Bottle?" Wendy finished.

"Oh HELL no!" I screamed. If we play Spin the Bottle I do NOT want to end up kissing Fred-nub or the shirtless mermaid. And I don't feel like going lesbian by kissing Carly or Wendy.

"Actually, I think that it would be fun!" Carly said. Of course, she's such a girl...

"What's wrong Sam, afraid your gonna have to makeout with me?" Fredward said sarcastically.

Then I remembered two years ago on the fire escape when me and Fredward had our first kiss. Damn it Fred-ugly, why did you have to remind me of that?

"Listen Benson, I would rather makeout with a goat then kiss you." I said as I gripped his shirt collar.

"Sam!" Carly yelled.

"Whatever." I growled as I stomped in to the kitchen. The hole on the bottom of my black sock making the bare area of my foot feel cold. Carly followed me in to the kitchen.

"After we play i'll make you some bacon..." Carly whispered.

"Ughhh! Fine... but i'm only doing it for the bacon." I gave in. I'm too lazy to cook, and free bacon is the best bacon. This guy was selling bacon once on the side of the street and I bought some and then I was in the bathroom for- nevermind...

Carly went to her recycling bin and took out a glass Pepi-Cola bottle.

Wendy and Carly let out a small girlish scream and ran on their tip-toes to an empty spot on the floor. Ugh, their such girls, its gross.

I lugged myself over to them and sat beside Carly, giving her a death glare. Gibby sat next to Wendy and Fredweird sat next to me. I could feel our elbows touching. Why does he always have to sit so freakin' close to me? And why next to me? Why not ask me to move so he could sit next to Carly, or move down so he could sit next to Gibby?

"I'll go first!" Wendy cooed.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Freddie.

_Freddie's POV_

What? I've had little experience with kissing. And this would be my second kiss! I heard Wendy giggle a little and then she leaned in. Should I stay by the rules and kiss her? I'm so nervous! I lean in too and we kissed for a second. It was just a small peck on the lips, I didn't even want to kiss her.

I look over at Sam, yes, I like Sam, well... more like love. Me and her became great friends, she still beats me and fights with me but not as much as she used to. We're actually best friends now. Even though, she probably doesn't love me back, I wanted to see if she was jealous.

Her face was getting a little red. And when she looked at me, it was like her blue eyes turned to ice. She rolled her eyes and stared down at the bottle.

After a few more spins, Carly ended up kissing Gibby a few times, Carly and Wendy gave air kisses, Sam and Carly gave air kisses, Sam and Wendy gave air kisses, and Sam and Gibby kissed two times after being forced by Carly, I kissed Carly three times, I kissed Wendy five times, and me and Gibby gave eachother man hugs a few times.

And then Sam spun the bottle.

It seemed like the bottle was going in slow motion or something! But then...

It landed on me.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! What happens now? I didn't write the chapter yet so your reviews might just help me! So review... or the evil dinosaurs will cause WORLD DOMINATION! :) Review pweez? Hehehe... well goodnight, dolls! Should I call you dolls? Yes I should :D Okay thats my name for you guys! Dolls :) Okay well your probably reading this during the day or at night or in the morning, whatever your time zone is :P Anyway, for me, goodnite, dolls! Tomorrow is filled with another day of ignoring the teachers and drawing doodles in my notebook :) love ya! 3**


	3. iUpdate!

**Hey dolls! So I just wanted to say that I did start writing the next chapter for iSleepover, but I was watching TV yesterday and the trailer for Soul Surfer came on and I was like OKMGSRGHSEUHGYUHGUFG. Well... I did that in my head ;) But I am going to make an iCarly version of Soul Surfer! So I started writing that too. So i'm putting iSleepover on hold. ****L Sorry! But I really want to make this story. So i'll probably post the first chapter of iShark Attack tonight. Which is the iCarly Soul Surfer thing :] And I promise I WILL continue iSleepover! Just after I make a few chapters in iShark Attack. I also have another fan-fic I might do! I'm not sure what I will call it. I think it might be called iAnorexic. And its going to be about how Sam looks in the mirror one night after Freddie tells her she eats like a slob and she thinks that she's fat when she looks in the mirror. So I can't wait to start that either! Okay well, thats it! Love you guys :]**


	4. iHide N Seek

**Here it is! The long awaited chapter 3! I hope you guys like it and I will continue this story, but i'm also writing iAnorexic aswell so it might take me awhile :[ Enjoy!**

_Sam's POV_

"WHAT? Hell no! I am NOT kissing the nerd!" I screamed. There is no way i'm kissing THAT!

"Sam you can't break the rules." Carly cooed and gave me a wink.

"Yeah Sam." Wendy said smiling.

"You two better shut up unless you want to be known as the 10th grade sluts at school." I threatened. I was NOT doing this.

"What?" Carly and Wendy asked.

"I have my ways.." I said, and gave them a wink.

Carly and Wendy looked at eachother with confused looks on their faces. All Fredward was doing was sitting their staring in to space.

Carly leaned closer to Wendy and whispered something to her. Then they both looked at eachother and giggled. What were they up to?

"Okay Sam. You don't have to." Wendy said, trying to hide a smirk. What the heck?

"So.. who wants to play hide and seek?" Carly asked.

"Carly we're 16..." I said, lifting an eyebrow.

"So? You're never to young to play Hide and Seek!" She squealed.

"Whatever." I groaned.

"Okay, me and Carly will count. Sam, Gibby, and Freddie, you guys will hide." Wendy said.

Carly and Wendy covered their eyes and started counting. Me, Freddie and Gibby ran to hide.

_Carly's POV_

Me and Wendy pulled Gibby back before he could run and hide.

"What the heck guys?" He yelled.

"Shh! Now quick, you me and Wendy are gonna get Sam and Freddie to kiss." I whispered.

"How? They hate eachother."

"Me and Carly have a plan." Wendy said with a huge grin.

Me, Wendy and Gibby quietly ran upstairs to find Sam and Freddie.

I found Sam hiding behind a plant, stuffing a fat cake into her mouth.

"You found me." She said, but it was hard to hear was she was saying with a fat cake stuffed in her mouth.

Next we had her help us find Freddie. He was hiding in the car that Spencer built us in the iCarly studio.

"You found me too." He said.

Then quickly, Wendy and I grabbed Sam and Freddie's hands and pushed them in to the closet in the hallway. Then locked the door. The closet door had a glass window so we could see them.

"Carlotta Shay, your a dead girl." Sam threatened.

"Sam you won't hurt me. I'm your best friend remember?

"Now, we won't let you two out until you kiss. You can't break the rules." Wendy said.

Then Sam gave Freddie a death glare and I saw her walk towards him. Was she going to kiss him?

No, she started kicking and punching him. Of course...

I have a feeling that this isn't going to work...

**So thats it! I'm sorry that it's so short :( But anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! Until next time, bye dolls!**


End file.
